seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: The Gathering Pirate War part 43
Freya and Kahn clashed with each other and for the first time they were both laughing and enjoying the fight. Freya was excited and kicked Kahn in the stomach. Kahn slashed at Freya's left arm and Freya laughed. "DO IT KAHN! RIP ME TO SHREDS!" Kahn, laughed at the comment and blocked a slash from her sword with his. "COME FREYA! MAKE ME BLEED!" The two both laughed with each other smashing towards each other. For every time Freya stabbed Kahn, Kahn would slash Freya. But unlike before, hate was gone. Only two people trying to block out what the inevitable and attempting to enjoy each other's company. For how long it lasted. Freya head-butted Kahn and then kneed his jaw. Kahn grabbed Freya's hair and yanked it, pulling her down. He raised his sword, and tried to cut her head off. However, Freya bit the sword. She yanked it out of his hand and sweep kicked him. Kahn grabbed Freya and pulled her down. The two rolled around punching each other, and kicking at each other. At this point, the two were more laughing then anything, with Freya on top of Kahn. Freya laughed from the bottom of her heart and Kahn laughed earnestly for the first time since the burning. The two stared at each other, and Kahn grinned. "For the daughter of the devil... You aren't half bad looking." "For a burned walking corpse... You aren't half bad looking." The two both gazed at each other, with Kahn gripping his sword. He handed it to Freya, and smiled. "End it." Freya gripped the sword, and looked depressed. "M...must I? Can you just travel with us?" "I'm sorry Freya... But I can't. We both know that won't happen. I would suffer every single day. I'll die anyway. Please... End this now." Freya grips the sword, and lifts it. Freya looks depressed and points it at Kahn's neck. "Kahn... Did you like being a sword wielder?" "Indeed. At first I did. I found it extremely fun. My father was a dojo owner." "Mine as well." "Yes. I know. Burned it down. Sorry about that." "It's okay. Never liked it. How was your dad?" "Okay. He trained me, and he treated me well, but he wasn't very nice to me. Your father... Was the worst man alive, but how was he as a father?" "Actually... He was a good father. A great father. I can't believe it. From what I learned about him, and what he even told me... He was the devil to everyone but myself. Even my own mother... She didn't last long. Never liked her though. Heard that she was nearly as bad as him. Still... He was possibly the worst man I knew. Yet I loved him. So I had to learn to hate someone like Jarl." "Jarl... Who is Jarl. I know he killed your father, and is the world's best... But I know nothing else about him." "Neither do I. I bet dad knew a lot about him. Not enough to know that Jarl was better at being a Swordsmen then him." "Or that he hated him as much as I do." The two laughed but this time they did it to break the ice. Freya held her sword, and pointed it right towards Kahn. Freya looked about to cry, and Kahn held Freya's hands. "Do it." "I am." "Thank you." "I know." "Freya... Smile." "I can't." "Please." "Don't make me." "For me." "...okay." Freya smiles, while tears roll down her face. Kahn closes his eyes and grins. he begins to dream of a fire, in a large black void, that is being put out. Freya closes the gap and the fires dies down. Freya has the tip of the sword at Kahn's throat and the fire begins to blow out. "Farewell Kahn. May you end your burning." Kahn smiles, and the fire grows immensely. It brightens the black void, and soon the entire room is nothing but fire. Instantly, the fire is put out. Replaced by a black void. Freya holds Kahn's head, and sobs. Freya sobs for the only man she has ever killed. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc Category:Nobody700 Story